


Pretty

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Pretty was all that she was supposed to be.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Bonita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833969) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #159 - pretty.

Pretty, that was all she ever was, all she was supposed to be. As if her whole purpose in life was to be by a man's arm and look pretty. Say nothing, do nothing, think nothing. That was the kind of people her parents were, the kind that thought that a well born girl was nothing more than something to trade off to the son of another rich family, their money and her beauty the only things counting in her favor.

It took her a long time to realize that she could be something else. Her first rebellions came through her own destruction, as if by harming herself through liquor and carelessness she could hurt them, punish her parents for making her feel empty inside.

Then, she thought that maybe if she married a nice, but poor guy, then it would be the opposite of everything they ever wanted for her, and she would finally be happy. But the nice guy still wanted an accessory, not a companion, and when she couldn't be what he wanted, she was pushed aside like a ragged doll. Then came her destroyer and her maker, the one that showed her that she didn't have to play by anyone else's rules, but killing her parents didn't bring the satisfaction that he promised her, and he still wanted her to be her pretty trophy.

It was how things started with Tabitha as well, she was pretty and a girl, so Galavan didn't think of her as prime material for his plans, but as a distraction for his sister. It was all she was supposed to be, a toy and a pawn, but like all the men in her life Galavan passed and went, and yet Tabitha remained. Tabitha, who was as pretty as she was deadly. Whatever bond happened between them, it was beyond his control, beyond any man's control. She was still pretty, of course, she would always be pretty, but that was now her weapon, not her prison, and now she had another siren right by her side, and together they could do anything.


End file.
